<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It Again || {NSFW} Itachi x Reader by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426079">Say It Again || {NSFW} Itachi x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake'>bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Request: Can I please request #5, smutty prompts list with Itachi :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi &amp; Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say It Again || {NSFW} Itachi x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Request: Can I please request #5, smutty prompts list with Itachi :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness of the bedroom was definitely not helping ease your mind. Itachi was out on a mission, you’d been home by yourself for almost two weeks now. A whole two weeks without even a touch from the one you loved. To say the least, you had some pent up sexual frustration, and it was keeping you up at night. </p><p>You sighed harshly and grabbed Itachi’s pillow from the opposite side of the bed. With the pillow pressed against your face, you let out a small scream, hoping it would help you calm down. No such luck. You knew very well what would help you, but there was no Itachi in sight. </p><p>With a groan you gave in, reaching into the nightstand beside your bed to pull out old reliable. You very rarely used it, but when Itachi was out on long mission your vibrator was handy. You slowly slid it under the blanket, pressing the button and with a small buzzing, it came to life. You hated having to use it, it was nothing like the real thing, but work with what you’ve got. </p><p>You slowly rubbed it over the fabric of your panties, just the touch of it on your folds causing a small pleasurable moan from you. You pictured him. The look of his rippling muscles when he was completely shirtless. The scars that riddled his body, never failing to turn you on at the sight of them. Years of missions shown over his run-down body, but the man would never stop, not until he was dead. The sight of him in nothing but his boxers, picturing him coming toward you. His voice sounding through your head, coaxing you toward your release. </p><p>A deep voice coming from the doorway of the bedroom jumped you. “Did you miss me that much Y/n?”</p><p>He saw you stop moving from under the covers and started toward you, the sound of his soft footsteps growing closer to you. “Don’t stop on my account.” He licked his lips, just the sight of it sends shivers down your spine. “But I’m sure you’d rather have the real thing.” As he reached the bed you hit the button again, the buzzing from it stopping and tossed it to the side. His lips mashed against yours, the desire in his movements was intoxicating. </p><p>You had never seen this man undo his pants as quickly as he had, tossing them to the side haphazardly and jumping on top of you, ready to ravish you like an animal. </p><p>His lips met the exposed skin of your neck, trailing kisses down your shoulder. “You know you’re mine Y/n, don’t you?”</p><p>Your voice was small, just barely audible, as you tried to get a grip on yourselves. Waves of pleasure passed through your body. “Yes, Itachi.”</p><p>His erection grew against your thigh, a spot of pre-cum leaving a small trail on your skin as he moved closer to you. His erection lined up with your entrance and with one thrust you were seeing white. Your senses overcoming you when the sound of your name left his lips. “Y/n, you’re so wet my love.”</p><p>The lust in his movements was evident as he pounded himself into you. You could barely contain yourself, arching your back to allow his length more passage. “Make me yours, Itachi.”</p><p>Your angelic voice made Itachi grunt, the longing in your words hitting him hard. “Say it again Y/n.”</p><p>And you obeyed, your voice louder as ripples of pleasure hit you. Your walls clamping down on his girth. “Make me yours, Itachi!”</p><p>As your spongy walls gripped his length like a vice he was sent into bliss. He filled your heat with his seed and collapsed on the bed next to you, completely out of breath. He slowly looked over at you, a smile spreading from ear to ear. “I’d say you missed me?”</p><p>You rolled over, straddling his waist and leaning forward toward him. Your lips met his and you smiled into your kiss. “Maybe just a little.”</p><p>“How badly do you want me to make you mine Y/n?” The desire on his voice pulsed through you, threatening to throw you into a frenzy. </p><p>“Why don’t you find out Itachi Uchiha?” You trailed his chest with kisses, taking the blanket at your feet and throwing it over your head. His erection already there and waiting for you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>